A journey to the future
by edismine
Summary: an older story... stars me as kali, Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter in the future. and i have a big crush on Miroku but no one seems to know why? oh and keep in mind its not finished yet! sorry!


**Inu Yasha**

**The Journey to the Future…**

"Inu Yasha?" Asked Kogame "You seem tense?"

"Kogame haven't you learned yet that Inu Yasha is always tense like that." Said Sango

"Yea he's always like that!" said Miroku

"Yea and you're always going to be a perv." Yelled Sango

"Now Miroku get away from me and stop touching me!"

"Wha… I wasn't doing anything." Said Miroku trying to be all innocent.

"Yea, Your right you haven't been doing anything…. And neither has anyone else!"

Yelled Inu Yasha jumping off of the highest tree branch,

"Nobody is doing any thing!

We should be looking for the shikon jewel that somebody lost to my evil brother Sesshoumaru."

Inu Yasha why are you looking at me?" asked Kogame

"Why shouldn't I?" replied Inu Yasha with another question.

"You are the one who lost it right."

"I guess…" Said Kogame "

And all the work we put into finding them you go and lose them!" Yelled Inu Yasha

"Heck I didn't even get to become full demon!"

"Inu Yasha…I… I…I'm sorry."

Well sorry is not enough it took us too long to get the shikon jewel the first time and know that Sesshoumaru has the jewel he's stronger than ever before, So why don't you just go back home to you own era!" Yelled Inu Yasha again almost making Kogame cry.

"But… Inu… Yasha…" Said Kogame looking into Inu Yasha's eyes

"I don't care!" Yelled Inu Yasha turning away from her.

"Fine then I will go back to my own time." Said Kogame her eyes all in tears.

And at that second Kogame jumped into the well and was in her own era.

But before as she left she yelled one thing out to Inu Yasha, "Sit Boy!"

"I don't believe him, telling me to leave like that, and to blame me for breaking the Shikon jewel twice, Oh! He makes me so mad!" said Kogame as she walked to her house. "Kogame your home!" yelled Sota, Kogame's little brother,

"Oh?" wondered Kogame, "don't you have to be in school Sota?"

'Shakes his head' "Na, Not today. If you were here you would have known that yesterday was kid's day and as a gift, our teacher gave us today off." Replied Sota to his sister

"So Hah!"

"You're so mean you know" said Kogame as she started to chase him around the yard. "You Better get back here, you little runt!"

"Hum… Kogame!" Yelled one of Kogame's friends walking down the street.

"I see your feeling better."

'Huh? I wonder what grandpa told them this time?' thought Kogame to herself.

"Yep! I'm all better!" "You better be careful Sota you don't want to get what Kogame had you would miss school for weeks."

'Wink' "yea your right I would wouldn't I!" laughed Sota as he turned to his sister

"Well wouldn't you want to get sick, Sota you'd miss so much school…" said Kogame to her brother and with out finishing her friend interrupted her…

"Kogame, speaking of tests and missing school,"

"Hum... I didn't say any thing about missing tests," said Kogame

"Well maybe you didn't but I was thinking it in my head!" said Kogame's friend to her face! "It's just that you missed a big biology test that was worth half the grade!"

"WAH!" yelled Kogame ready to hit her friend!

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um didn't come up…" said Kogame's friend.

"Well Kogame, I better go before I'm killed!"

"GRANDPA!" yelled Kogame as she walked into the temple.

"Oh… Kogame your home!" said her grandpa as if everything was ok…

"Grandpa what dieses did you use this time?" asked Kogame…!

"Oh nothing real serious… just the common cold…"replied grandpa

"Oh whatever Grandpa… Sure the common cold," said Kogame

"I'm going to take a nap wake me up when dinner is ready."

"OK, Kogame!" said Grandpa

"Hum… knowing that old man he'll let me sleep, till tomorrow." Said Kogame as she went into a deep sleep.

DREAM SEQUENCE

"Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Huh? INUYASHA! Wow I'm happy to see you here!"

Just then she goes to hug him.

"What he disappeared?"

"What's going on?"

Kogame looks everywhere to see were Inu Yasha went but he was nowhere.

She doesn't see him anywhere but she does see a young girl with short white hair almost identical to Inu Yasha.

"Excuse me miss, but have you seen a tall man in red?" asked Kogame to the girl

The girl just shook her head and replied, "No I have not seen this man that you speak of."

"Ok so she hasn't seen him…"

"Little girl what is your name?" asking Kogame again

"My name is Kali Hirogashi" answered the little girl bowing down to Kogame

"WHAT!"

"Did you just say that your name was Kali Hirogashi!" yelled Kogame running up to the girl.

The girl shocked shook her head yes and started to run away into the woods.

That is when Kogame woke up.

END DREAM SEQUENCE

"Huh, what a weird dream." Said Kogame to herself " forget about school today and I'm going to forget about the fight with Inu Yasha, I mean I love him for goodness sake! I'm going to see Inu Yasha Today!"

"Bye Grandpa, Bye Mom, Bye Sota!" said Kogame as she head down the well.

When Kogame reached the end of the well she headed straight towards the village and to her surprise she found Inu Yasha and the others, waiting as if they knew she was returning to day.

"INU YASHA!" Shouted Kogame as she ran up to him.

"you weren't in you own era for very long? Asked Inu Yasha surprise to see her.

"Huh, so were you?"

"nope" answered Kogame shaking her head. "I missed you too much!"

Inu Yasha just looked confused. "what do you mean?"

"Oh… Silly, I mean that I'm sorry and I didn't mean to lose the shikon jewel." Said Kogame giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Inu Yasha

"Well it's like I said I'm sorry and I didn't mean to lose the shikon jewel." answered Kogame, giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, Kogame something is wrong and I want to know what! I thought you hated me and now here you are giving me kisses on the cheek!" said Inu Yasha, almost as if he yelled it and everyone could here it.

"Yea, but… I had a dream and I saw you, but when I went up to you… you… you disappeared." Said Kogame almost in tears

"Then what happened?" asked Inu Yasha

"Well, There was a little girl, she looked like a double of you…" said Kogame "She said her name was Kali Hirogashi and that she came from the future…"

"No way!" Yelled Inu Yasha "A girl who looks like me, and with the same last name as you?"

"Yea weird I know, but the strange part was that she felt like she was my daughter." said Kogame, so quiet that only Inu Yasha could here her.

"Hey did you know Kogame that you can go to a different time era other than yours or this one?"

"WAH! What do you mean!" yelled Kogame!

"I mean you can go in to the future as well as the past." Said Inu Yasha looking into the well.

"Really?" asked Kogame also looking into the well.

"So, you wanna try?" asked Inu Yasha "It may give you the answer that you need."

"Ok, Inu Yasha, but you have to come along to…" said Kogame

"Ok, than, On three…" said Inu Yasha

"1…2…3…GO!" yelled both of them as they jumped the well.

FUTURE – YEAR… 2007

"Huh? Inu Yasha were are we?" asked Kogame looking up at a person with long white hair.

"Silly! My name's not Inu Yasha its Kali Hirogashi!" Said the girl with the white hair. " But that's alright, my dad's name is Inu Yasha! and people get us mixed up all the time!"

"Huh? did you say your dad is Inu Yasha!" yelled Kogame "INU YASHA!"

"Wah!" said Inu Yasha getting up from the ground, "why ya yelling?"

"INU YASHA! What girl have you been sleeping with!" yelled Kogame again giving Inu Yasha a headache. "I thought Miroku was the Pervert! You're the good one…"

"Wait a sec…" interrupted Kali "My father and mother have told me stories of a young monk named Miroku… Oh how I would love to meet him!"

"You want to meet the perv…?" asked Inu Yasha with a questioned look on his face.

"Yea, I mean who wouldn't?" asked Kali

"Um…. US!" yelled Inu Yasha and Kogame

"And who would 'us' be?" asked Kali

"Man, Kogame this girl sure likes to ask questions." whispered Inu Yasha in Kogame's ear.

"Yea." said Kogame, shaking her head yes.

"SO?" yelled Kali trying to get their attention.

"Wah ya mean, I like to ask questions so?" said Kali

"You do know you just ask a question?" asked Inu Yasha

"Yea, well… so did you!" yelled Kali


End file.
